


[PODFIC] Right Inside the Human Mind

by sevenpercent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson works in a book shop, and everything is well in order and predictable until he lets Sherlock Holmes borrow a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allfinehere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfinehere/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Right Inside the Human Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/658796) by [allfinehere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfinehere/pseuds/allfinehere). 



This is a podfic of Allfinehere's Right Inside the Human Mind 

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/svbr7797e8y828h/Right_Inside_the_Human_Mind_ch_1.mp3) to download chapter 1 mp3


	2. Chapter 2

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8ysgdc0hlbdd4aq/Right_Inside_the_Human_Mind_ch_2.mp3) to download chapter 2 mp3


	3. Chapter 3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/43ech9zn9mtokyt/Right_Inside_the_Human_Mind_ch_3.mp3) to download chapter 3 mp3


	4. Chapter 4

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7x7v62in8hiquw8/Right_Inside_the_Human_Mind_ch_4.mp3) to download chapter 4 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5ixvmbxzg445w4f/Right_Inside_the_Human_Mind_ch_1_to_4.mp3) to download entire work mp3


End file.
